This is a request for partial travel support for U. S. scientists to attend and participate in the program development of the 12th International Association of Gerontology (IAG) to be held in Hamburg, Germany, at the Congress Centrum from July 12 through the 19th, 1981. It is particularly important that American scientists participate in this Congress as the physical, mental, and social well-being of the aged and the problems of aging are being given increasing attention throughout the world. The American scientists involved in this Congress are those with special interests in aging and the aged and represent a diversity of fields including biology, clinical medicine, psychology, and social sciences and applied social research.